Like I'm Gonna Lose you, I Give You All Of Me
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: The wedding of the history is happening! Come and see who it is. You'll love the four part story about being together with the person you love the most, your best friend. Come and join the wedding. It's a Upside Down Party! With Billy, Barb, Bob, and Alexi. And many OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Like I'm Gonna Lose you, Give You All Of Me

A Stranger Things Wedding (With Billy, Bob and Barb alive) with OCs Lucinda, Ray, Bailey, Emmy, Jenn, Serenity, Matt, and MayLily.

_Welcome all you (Readers) to the wedding of Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers._

_You are invited to come a part for a full weekend with the friends and family, of the happy couple._

_Come on. The date is September 28 for the wedding and the reception in September 29 year, 2021_

_Don't miss the date._

"This is such a great invite. I'm so keeping one for the future." Lucinda said to Nancy.

"I know. My mother really is great at decorating." Nancy said.

"Well, beers all gone." Steve said sitting down.

"Maybe better if it is." Jonathan said.

"How does it feel? By tomorrow afternoon, you two, will be officially married?" Barb asked.

Nancy giggled. "I think it's great." She said.

"Well, it's...ouch! It's an hour till midnight. Man. The boys are going to kill us if we don't turn in." Lucy said.

"Right. Will doesn't like to be kept waiting." Jonathan said.

"Nancy head up stairs. I'll stay here and clean up." Lucy said.

"Okay. Night boys." Nancy and Barb went on up, and Jonathan was out the door.

"Thanks again Steve for letting us girls stay here for the night." Lucy said while cleaning dishes.

"Anything for Nancy and you." He smiled.

Lucinda laughed. "You think you'd be married first?" She asked.

"No. But...I thought it be...you know."

"You and Nancy getting married. Yea. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's alright Lucy. What about you?"

"Me? Married? Are you kidding? I have my sister, and seven other children to have to worry about." Lucy said.

"You don't have to."

"Dustin said, he's be married by the time you found a new girlfriend." Lucy said.

"That little-"

"Ah. Wedding. No cursing till after ward." Lucinda reminded him.

"Right. Sorry."

"With how often Dustin and Lucas keep forgetting, I'll be sending my little brother and Emmy's kid off to college." Lucy said.

"I still don't see Billy in that kid. Emmy says she does, but I really don't." Steve said.

Lucy laughs. "I'm sure there is, just need to wait. Next wedding will either be Joyce and Hopper, or Billy's and Emmy's." She joked.

"I am not, going to THAT one."

"I know you and Billy HATE each other, but for Emmy's sake." Lucy said.

Steve groaned.

"Come on. Don't be like that." The clock began to chime. "Midnight. Better hit the hey." She said.

"Hey. Want to hang after this whole thing?" Steve asked.

"Maybe. But you do owe me a dance Sunday." Lucinda smirked. Heading up stairs for bed.

"So, you and Steve." Nancy said giggling.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Sure, they've been dating for a while, but right now, this was all about Nancy and Jonathan.

"Would you merry him?" Barb asked suddenly.

"Steve? let me think. Becoming a Harrington. I..." Lucy didn't have an answer. Would she want to?

"Come on. It's been so long. You both have been friends. Just got back to being friends, and after all the craziness we've all been going threw the last few years, you wouldn't want to think, about marrying Steve?" Nancy asked.

Lucinda knew Nancy was right, but it's been so long. 10 years was too long of catching up. And they've only realized that they loved each other and started dating after that summer they nearly lost Billy and they thought Hopper was dead.

"Nancy. I really don't know. But right now, Steve and I are trying to make up that lost time. it was that night you broke him, that we finally got to be best friends again. And another close three years before we even started dating. I was only back four years then. And now, since 2016, it's been only six years. I'm still trying to be used to being back." Lucinda said.

Nancy and Barb looked at each other then her. "Alright Lucy. We understand. it takes time to know when. But when Jonathan asked me only a few months ago, I didn't hesitate. What about you?" Nancy asked.

"Nance. I knew of Jonathan's feelings before I even met you. Jonathan loved you since preschool. Steve and I didn't. Just and Always friends." Lucy said.

"I'm just...never mind."

"What Nance?"

"Lu. You are the one, who changed him. Not me. If Steve and I continued to date after the Halloween party, guess what, I would have seen the look he got. He and I still wouldn't even make it. He was always meant to be yours." She said.

Lucinda sighed. Something around that might be true, but right now, she just couldn't think.

"Night ladies." Steve said, heading to his room.

Lucy nodded and closed her door to her room before Nancy and Barb got her into another conversation.

Her and Steve? Maybe.

But it's Nancy and Jonathan's weekend. She and Steve can have this talk another day.

End part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Like I'm Gonna Lose you, Give You All Of Me

A Stranger Things Wedding (With Billy, Bob and Barb alive) with OCs Lucinda, Ray, Bailey, Emmy, Jenn, Serenity, Matt, and MayLily.

_Welcome all you (Readers) to the wedding of Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers._

_You are invited to come a part for a full weekend with the friends and family, of the happy couple._

_Come on. The date is September 28 for the wedding and the reception in September 29 year, 2021_

_Don't miss the date._

It was the morning of the special day.

Steve already made his way out of his house as Barb made the coffee and Lucinda walked downstairs.

"Okay. Let's get this wedding started. We have about another hour till Nancy needs to start getting up and ready." Lucy said.

"Um...who's in the wedding and the maid of honor?" Barb asked.

"Right sorry." Lucy said.

"It's okay. I know your the one who organized everything for us. But.."

"Barb. You are the maid of honor. You help Nancy with everything. And I'm just checking every-" Her phone goes off.

"It's Hopper. Man. I hope he knows he has to wear something nice and not those ridiculous shirts or his uniform." Lucy said.

Barb nodded as she walked out to take the call.

Lucinda Foyer made this wedding happen and she was going to let this go all the way through.

After Nancy was up, Barb helped her with make-up, then hair, and then the dress.

Lucy made all the calls to make sure everyone that was in the wedding was going to be there, and all the guests on the list.

Keith thankfully, was going to be recording the wedding part then Robin was doing the reception.

Will was counting on all the grooms, while Lucy made sure Hopper was bringing Eleven and Ray as bridesmaids.

Karen was bringing herself, husband and Holly for the wedding. Lucy wasn't letting anything, not even a freaking Mind Flyer, ruin this day.

But the afternoon, everyone was gathering around.

Lucy made sure everyone was there. Including Billy and his "family" Max, MayLily, and Matt.

Once they arrived, the rest of the party was and all the guests were being seated.

Emmy made sure the music played while Serenity and Billy sent the guests to the right side of seats.

Lucy made sure everyone for the wedding was here.

Then it would soon start.

MayFlower Lilian Hargrove and Mattew Mayfield stood on the small stage to the side, Hopper stood center, next to Jonathan, and the rest were all in the back.

Erica stood ready to give the signal to start gathering. Once Lucy nodded to her, everyone came down.

Dustin walked down with Eleven/Jane and she looked so beautiful in purple.

Nancy didn't want all the girls wearing the same dress. So she said thy could wear what they wanted.

Next was Lucas and Karen, he was willing to walk with her down the aisle as Bob walked Joyce right after.

Next was Mike and Ray, both carrying the rings and holding onto little Holly, who was the flower-girl. And she tossed lavender everywhere.

Then came the second best moment, Barb and Will walked down, as the best man and lady of the two.

Then was Nancy and her father. And MayLily and Matt, began to sing.

Singing Meghan Trainor, "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" They sang so beautiful, Nancy was already in tears.

Hopper then did his thing, and Lucy could now rest. She sat with Billy, Bailey, Emmy, and Steve on the second row.

The came for those words: "Do you, Nancy Wheeler, take this man, to have and hold, in sick and health, for better or worse," Almost laughed was the boys. Lucy glared at them for a moment. "Till death do you part?" Hopper asked her.

"I do." Nancy said. Already cracking in her voice.

"And do you, Jonathan Byers, take this woman, to have and to hold, in sick or health, for better or worse, till death do you part?" Hopper asked him.

Jonathan took a deep breath, but never lost eye contact with her. "I SO do." He said.

"May we have the rings."

Then Ray and Mike pasted the rings to the two, they slip them on, "And now, by the power vested in me, and for the longest time now, I NOW pronounce you, Husband, and Wife."

Right away, without waiting, as the sun set, Jonathan kissed Nancy. Everyone clapped.

Lucy felt Steve squeezing her hand. She squeezed back to make him feel better.

This was it. Nancy and Jonathan Byers. Now official.

End of part 2

**Sorry I couldn't have done this better, but it's late and I've had a long day. part three will be up soon then the last part on Monday. I hope. Hope you all are enjoying this wedding story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Like I'm Gonna Lose you, Give You All Of Me

A Stranger Things Wedding (With Billy, Bob and Barb alive) with OCs Lucinda, Ray, Bailey, Emmy, Jenn, Serenity, Matt, Kacey, Rudy, and MayLily.

_Welcome all you (Readers) to the wedding of Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers._

_You are invited to come a part for a full weekend with the friends and family, of the happy couple._

_Come on. The date is September 28 for the wedding and the reception in September 29 year, 2021_

_Don't miss the date._

After the wedding was the pictures all evening, and Lucy loved how all of them looked.

"You did really well, Steve."

"Right back as you Lucinda." He said.

"You both did well yesterday. Thank you." Nancy said.

"Yes. Thanks." Jonathan said.

Today is the party. And everyone was ready for it.

"Welcome all friends and family to the Byers-Wheeler wedding." Lucy announced. "We have now, Mattew Mayfield and Mayflower Lilian Hargrove who did the singing, thank you both." Everyone clapped. "Jim Hopper, thank you for doing the serves." More clapping. "And a thank you, to the Wheelers, Karen and her husband, and to Joyce Byers. You both have raised such wonderful children, and now, we are seeing them off on their own today, in a bond of life together."

Lucy was extremely happy that two of her close friends got married. "Let's bring them all in. We have Flower girl, Holly Wheeler, with Mike Wheeler and Ray Foyer."

"Next we have, Jane Hopper and Dustin." Everyone clapped. Lucas Sinclair and Bob Newby, thank you for walking the mothers down the aisle."

"And then, we have the maid of honor and the best man, Barbra Holland and Will Byers." Clapping and whistling got loud. But once Lucy announced Nancy and Jonathan...

"And now, welcome, Nancy and Jonathan Byers!" It was deafening how loud everyone was seeing them come out into the tent they used.

The next was Rudy Trace, Nancy's cousin, and Kacey Byers, Jonathan cousin, were in place beginning to play their flute and violin.

Nancy and Jonathan shared their first dance to the most beautiful song.

"All of Me" by John Legend.

And Emmy actually sang it this time.

"How long are you going to looked mesmerized by her voice?" Lucy asked Billy who looked completely dreamlanded.

"What?" He scoffed. "Billy Hargrove. You looked like the victim of a Siren's voice. Ready to give up life for the world's most beautiful creature. I know she dressed like one once for Halloween, but hold yourself together. You already have a kid." Lucinda reminded him.

"And what of you and Steve?"

"I haven't heard him sing. And he knows I'm no mermaid." She said.

Billy snorted.

But soon the song was over, and more dancing was happening.

Erica annoyed the only two back table guests, Tommy and Carol. They weren't invited, but they came anyway and welcomes them. Only for Erica to annoy them for 500 bucks.

Food was super good, with Ray and Lucy making them. And Jenn, decorating the wedding cake. Not too over the top, but good enough.

Soon, more dancing.

Jenn danced with her boyfriend Keith. Hopper danced with Joyce and few times, and then with Bob as a joke. They still were fighting for her.

"Shall we dance?" Matt asked Bailey. "I think, not." She said.

"Aw man. Come on."

"Face it Matt. Your only ever going to be happy with Barb." Lucy said.

"What? She and I-"

"Go for it man." A surprise speech from Billy. "Just go for it. it's better to keep going with what you got, then going after what you can't get." He said.

Emmy carried their kid over.

"Barb? But..."

"This is exactly how, Nancy and Jonathan started out." Spoke a new voice.

"Larry? You made it. And with Alexi." Emmy said.

"Yes. we did. Sorry we couldn't get her sooner. But we're here now." Larry said.

"Hopper and Joyce are over there." Bailey pointed out.

They made their way to them.

"You really think I should? it's Barbra."

"And Jonathan and I thought it was Nancy and Steve. Till, Jonathan helped Nancy out, and I cheered Steve up. Larry's right. Things aren't what they seem. Unless Barb is interested in Robin, I think your golden there." Lucy said.

Matt nodded. "Alright." And made his way to Barb.

"What you said..." Lucy pointed to Billy.

"I'm not repeating it, but I will deny it if you go telling Harrington." He warned.

Lucy never was scared of Billy. She smiled at him as he and Emmy made their way to a table.

"Lucinda."

Lucinda turned to see Will, Lucas, Mike and Dustin standing there.

"Yes?"

"Dance with us?" They all asked.

Lucy looked to Bailey who couldn't stop laughing.

Catching Steve smiling across the way with Eleven and Ray with him, Lucinda Foyer, became the musical witch.

"Hand me that guitar." She pointed to the stage.

Will grabbed it, and just like when they were little, playing D&D, she would sit and play, and sing.

Singing "You'll be In My Heart" From the Tarzan movie, she and the boys danced with everyone else.

The she changed her tune. Catching Eleven's eye.

She changed to "Strangers Like Me" and Ray pulled Max, MayLily and Eleven onto the dance floor and they all sang along.

It was the perfect dance for all of them.

Mike and Jane, Max and Lucas, Ray and Dustin, and MayLily and Will. It was all just perfect.

Once it was over, Steve cut in.

"May I?" Lucy didn't mind. But she also didn't have a choice as he took away her guitar and took her hand.

"Locked Out of Heaven" by Bruno Mars played by Nancy's request.

"You really did great. This is an amazing wedding."

"Thanks Harrington."

"Oh no. Don't start that again. We are still dating right?" He asked.

Lucy giggled. "What else would we be doing? Friends with benefits?" She teased.

"I'm not Hargrove." He said in a more pissed tone.

"Be nice." She warned.

"I know. You and him are on good terms."

"And it keeps you in the safe zone. I'll always be here to have your back. I love you Steve." She reminded him.

Steve smiled. "Yeah. I know. Thanks Lucinda."

This was one big party night.

It lasted so long, the kids already turned in and Billy and Emmy left.

By 5 O clock, Nancy and Jonathan left for their honey moon.

Leaving everyone to the clean up.

End of part 3

**AN~Hope you all are enjoying this wedding! Well there's only one part left. Monday morning. What will happen? You'll find out tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

Like I'm Gonna Lose you, Give You All Of Me

A Stranger Things Wedding (With Billy, Bob and Barb alive) with OCs Lucinda, Ray, Bailey, Emmy, Jenn, Serenity, Matt, Kacey, Rudy, and MayLily.

_Welcome all you (Readers) to the wedding of Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers._

_You are invited to come a part for a full weekend with the friends and family, of the happy couple._

_Come on. The date is September 28 for the wedding and the reception in September 29 year, 2021_

_Don't miss the date._

Monday morning Lucinda woke up and headed to work.

Kieth was waiting there as the desk as Robin was talking with Serenity.

"What's up with the movie worker?" She asked.

Serenity sighed turning to face her.

"Billy asked me to get kid movies for him. It's his week to spend time with the little one."

Lucy wanted to laugh, but held it in. "Really? That's a shocker. Will Billy keep the guns OUT of the house?"

"Haha. You know he's not going to do that and leave Emmy and his own kid. He has some pride of his own."

"I know. I was just-"

"Don't. He may think your cool, but let's be honest. Because your a future Harrington, things are not so cool with you. I'm the one who gives a crap about him and his life. Which is why I work my butt off to help him, Max, and MayLily. So just don't." Serenity said. "I'll be back after work for the movies." She said to Robin and left.

"Nice going Foyer." Kieth said.

Lucy rolled her eyes and got to work.

"Steve got off?"

"Nope. He's sleeping off the rest of the extra shots from the wedding." Lucy said.

"Really?"

"Yes. And, hoping he doesn't wake up to find, Billy was in the house again."

Robin's eyes went wide. "He was THERE? With Emmy?"

"Yup. Their kid was with Bob the whole time. Or night. Billy isn't the quiet person." Lucy said.

"And Steve slept through all that?"

"I dragged him onto his couch. Dustin and Lucas had to help me. I think Steve's gaining weight." Lucy said.

"You and Steve need a place of your own. Same with Billy and Emmy, but she's got her DJ job, and Billy only works in the summer, and travels back and forth from California. How they make things work is...crazy at all." Robin said.

"I know. Emmy thinks they might need to move. Serenity already had, and she's only staying for this weekend. Looking for her father, that's hard."

"Yes. You think your mom would be proud?" Robin asked her.

Lucy scoffed. "With how my little brother Georgie is, I think she is proud of what Ray and I have. Even if, that's with Steve and Dustin."

"He will ask you know. Steve and you are the most perfect couple. Next to Nancy and Jonathan."

Lucinda smiled. "Thanks. I know he's going to ask. I found the ring in one of his coat pockets. I'm going to say yes too. He's my best friend, and I love him, no matter what we do." Lucy said.

Robin hugged her. "Will you go and talk to him. Please. Just get it over with."

Lucy scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Nancy and Jonathan JUST got married. I'll wait till he's ready."

"When will that be? Just do it. At least, be engaged. No wedding for another few months." Robin said.

Lucy then got a text.

"What? Jonathan is saying to go to the school and get something. He left it there."

"What? That camera?"

"I don't know. But he and Nancy are coming back to get it."

"What?!"

"I know. I better go." And Lucy was off.

Kieth walked back petting Robin on the back. "She's going to kill you."

"No she won't. She'll be too happy about it." Robin smiled.

Lucy made it to the middle school, where Steve was waiting.

"Did you get the message-"

Then the music came on.

"Shallow" from the movie "A Star is Born"

Lucinda was then spinning at the golden lights, and seeing Steve holding the dang box.

"Steve."

"Lucinda Wilma Foyer. I never knew what love really was. I knew what a best friend was, and I lost that, but after 11 years, I got that back, and you were there when I lost all hope of finding anyone to love."

Lucinda was speechless. He was doing this NOW?!

"I learned to love again, and I never thought it would be...with you, my best friend. So, here and now," He was on one knee.

"Where we shared our, first kiss, I'll be there for you, always." Opening the box, Lucinda was more shocked at the ring looked exactly like the ring Chandler gave Monica in "Friends."

"Lucinda, will you merry me?"

Lucy of course was saying her answer. "YES! Oh hell yes!" She said getting down on the floor.

"Now that's picture perfect." Nancy and Jonathan, Hopper, all the kids, everyone showed up from behind the currents.

"What"

"I planed the whole thing!" Jane/Eleven shouted.

"Good girl." Lucinda said.

"We knew this was happening, just not this soon." Jonathan said.

"What? But you two-"

"Steve already asked. He couldn't wait. I thought he was drunk at first. But...he was serious. So, congrats." Nancy said.

Lucinda hugged all her friends then kissed Steve.

This was her future for life. Living with her best friend, in her home town.

End of part 4. Final.

THE END

**AN~I hope you all have enjoyed this wedding. This ****definitely**** will be the ****future**** for everyone. If Barb, Bob, and Billy were alive and all. But still, everyone WILL be happy. Haha. See you all later! And check out the official Stranger Things Story in progress. _Someday, True Black Magic, Love. _**

**The story that's all the seasons.**


End file.
